Taboo Love: the love between a Trump supporter and a feminist (lemon)
by D16N
Summary: The title pretty says it all.


This story is between, as the title suggests, a Trump supporter and a feminist. The feminist's name is Daniella Jones and the Trump supporter is Brad Conroy. Daniella is 19 while Brad is 27.

The story takes place in Columbus, Ohio.

Daniella's P.O.V.

I finished working at the barista bar in the mall as I hung my employee apron in the staff room, put on my pin button which had an anti-Trump image and dashed to the mall exit. As I left the mall I immediately pulled out my phone to check my Tumblr as I walked. I was not paying attention as I was walking because I suddenly tripped. My arm braced my fall saving my head from injury but my left ankle immediately started to hurt. As pulled myself to stand, my left ankle caused me to tremble.

I knew I had to see a doctor. I opened the Uber app on my phone to call a taxi to the nearest clinic. I stumbled out into the parking lot of the clinic from my Uber. I noticed a man in #MAGA hat coming out an SUV parked in the parking lot. He saw my stumbling and offered help to me but I refused to take help from a bigot like him. After my refusal, he briskly walked into the clinic and disappeared. But I could not shake how handsome he was and started to have sexual fantasies about him which I could not shake off.

I limped inside the clinic. The clinic was the size of a medium sized mansion, it had two general practitioners, two pediatricians, two specialist doctors, 10 wards, an emergency room, and two operating rooms. I walked to the front desk and submitted my insurance forms(that I got via Obamacare) and sat down in the waiting room. The clinic had free wifi which I used to pass the time until I got called to see the general practitioner. It was just about an hour I waited

As I walked into the doctor's office I realized that the doctor was the man in MAGA hat outside. I requested the other doctor but the clerk said he was preoccupied.

Brad's P.O.V.

I had just finished dealing with an angsty teen and his mother when I saw the girl who I had tried to help in the parking lot and refused my aid. I noticed she had a pin on her when I was in the parking lot, only now did I realize the pin had anti-Trump statements. I got angry in the back of my mind, then she visibly disgruntled after wanting to see the other doctor muttered that she had to deal with a patriarchy supporter; I got angrier realizing she was a feminist. However I hid y anger from her and acted professionally as she was still a patient.

She then described to me her symptoms as well as the fact she tripped earlier in the day. I decided to do a physical exam on her around her ankles to confirm my hypothesis. While I was conducting the exam while she sat on the plastic covered bed, I noticed that the clothing around her crotch was wet. I wondered why a woman would pee herself in the middle of an examination when I realized it; she was aroused.

She came down from the bed to sit on the chair in front of my desk while I gave my diagnosis. She was blushing throughout the ordeal. I gave the diagnosis as a grade one sprain and that she should rest for the next weeks. At the end of the conversation I added a cheeky remark, "Surprising a feminist like you can get such arousal from a Trump supporter." At that her faced turned a bright red, she tried to lecture me on how bad and oppressive my political opinions but her stuttering caused her to stop arguing for now.

Daniella's P.O.V.

I was taken aghast about the doctor's comments about my arousal, I replied harshy, " How d-dare a man w-with su-uch misogyinis-istic beliefs lecture-re me!"

As I stopped talking I realize how much I stuttered and hung my head in shame. I then out of the blue asked if he was single. He responded, " Yes, why?" I then took a pen on his desk and scribbled my number and gave it to him, it also had the address of my apartment complex and my apartment number as well as the words 'Call me' on it before I departed his office and went to the front desk of the clinic to pay my copays and deductibles, then I went to the pharmacy and bought some birth control. I called an Uber to drop me home.

My apartment was on the ground floor of the complex meaning I could see an hear the many cars going by. The apartment had three rooms as it all I could afford. The third room was the bathroom, the kitchen and living room were in one room and the bedroom and my working area were combined in the last area.

I was not a native to Ohio as I was born and raised in a semi-rural area of Missouri. I, unlike my parents and my four older brothers, spoke without a Southern accent so I could fit in wherever in the Anglosphere. I moved away from Missouri because of my family held homophobic, misogynistic and bigoted values so I moved to Ohio a year ago. I had many arguments with my family as my values drifted to the far left. My parents were farmers, my eldest brother recently graduated college and has become an engineer while the other three are in (a highly conservative) college, all three aspiring to go into medical school for different fields of Medicine.

I have yet to decide what fields I wanted a degree in yet but I planned on going to college when I became 20 as I arranged with my parents to pay my tuition. I had skyped with them earlier in the day as I do daily recalling my days events; I conveniently left out my interaction with the doctor.

I had many crushes in my life but never had a boyfriend and I was still a virgin. I pondered what came over me to buy the birth control seeing that I was still a virgin.

I thought about this after I finished eating my dinner of reheated pizza from the supermarket and just finished bathing when I noticed a Mercedes SUV pull up and park in the complex's parking lot. I brushed it off until I got a phone call I answered and voice said, "Am I in the right place? You should see a Mercedes-Benz SUV outside." I recognized the voice as the doctor from earlier. My apartment was in a mess when I heard a knock on the door, I opened to do see the doctor. He was wearing jeans, a vest and his MAGA hat. I admired his muscular physique as well as his tattoos on his upper arm. He towered over my 1.5 metre height. His man-musk made me immediately aroused.

Brad's P.O.V.

I stepped into her apartment which was in disarray. She asked my name to which spouted, "Brad Conroy." To which I asked for her's which was Daniella Jones. I saw that she owned a BLU phone, an inferior model to my Iphone in my pocket. I asked to sit down to which she happily agreed. We started to chat which lead to us arguing about politics which lead to kissing.

I pulled of her towel revealing her naked body before I stripped down. While I was stripping, I saw her taking birth control pills so I knew that we could engage in vaginal sex.

Daniella's P.O.V.

As I finished taking Birth control pills, I stared at Brad and became mesmerized by the length and width of his member.

I lay myself of the bed as he climbed on top of me, when he was lining his penis up with my vagina, our faces weren't at the same level and I had to look up to his face.

His muscular body surrounded me giving me a sense of warmth and security as he dominated me. He then forced himself into my vagina, if hurt a lot and some blood came out but the pain was replaced with waves of pleasure as he thrusted his long, wide penis in and out of me. I climaxed as fluid leaked from vagina but Brad was relentless until he climaxed inside of me. We both panted until I inquired, "Another round?"

Brad's P.O.V.

Not too long after she inquired my erection came back and started back thrusting into her at full speed. She moaned as my penis struck her clitoris repeatedly. In between her moans I grunted, "You like that? Of course you feminist slut! Your beta cuck leftist men can't satisfy a woman's needs so you lefties have to alpha conservative stock for pleasure." She attempted to object but just kept on moaning until I climaxed inside of her. I made a creampie of her.

I got off of here and swiftly got dressed but before I left, I pulled a blanket over her naked body before locking her door and leaving.

Daniella's P.O.V.

Brad tucked me into bed and swiftly left my house and locked everything up. As I drifted to sleep, I realized it; I was deflowered by a Trump supporter.

~~~Author's note~~~

As a grade 9 student with labs and a crap ton of homework to do, I may not update this story regularly.


End file.
